gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Campo de San Andreas
right|thumb|200px|El [[Mount Chiliad, con sus 800 metros de altura]] El Campo de San Andreas es una gran zona de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, que está situado en el sur y el suroeste de San Andreas. Está formado por cinco pueblos, entre los que destaca Palomino Creek, que es el segundo mayor pueblo de San Andreas, es la union que conecta a Los Santos con San Fierro via terrestre argumentalmente. Aquí habitualmente se ve como peatón a Benny (O el skin del peatón parecido a Benny). Lugares más importantes de Red County Red County forma parte del campo de San Andreas junto con Whetstone y Flint County. Ahí hay pequeños pueblos, pequeños terrenos, puentes, y ríos que hacen frontera. También dan lugar a algunas misiones del juego. Es muy reconocible por la gran cantidad de Secuoyas Rojas. Blueberry Blueberry es un pueblo situado al oeste de Red County, al oeste se localizan los Blueberry Acres, terrenos que pertenecen al pueblo. No aparece mucho en la historia del Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, solo en la misión Local Liquor Store, de Catalina. También Helena Wankstein se encuentra detrás del Ammu-Nation. Montgomery Montgomery es un pequeño pueblo ubicado en Red County, es uno de los menos habitados del condado ya que la única zona residencial de la que consta es un pequeño parque de caravanas. Durante la misión Against All Odds, Catalina y CJ roban la casa de apuestas de Montgomery. Palomino Creek Palomino Creek es uno de los cuatro pueblos de Red County, ubicado al noreste de Los Santos. Palomino Creek es el lugar en dónde se encuentra el banco que posteriormente robarán Catalina y Carl Johnson. Este pueblo es el más grande de los cuatro y en las orillas de su playa se puede correr un Triatlón. Es una zona muy habitada por campesinos, ya que hay muchas casas. Dillimore Dillimore es un pueblo que se encuentra en Red County. Es muy pequeño y en el cual viven muchos campesinos. Carl Johnson se encuentra con Catalina en un bar en Dillimore. Tras salir del bar, Catalina le da a elegir cuatro lugares a los que poder ir a robar. Uno de ellos es una Gasolinera en Dillimore (Tanker Commander). Carl y ella roban un Tanker, y escapan de allí. Está ubicado en el sur de Red County, se puede llegar rápidamente desde Los Santos saliendo por Richman o Mulholland, ya que Dillimore está justo en el límite de Los Santos con Red County. Northstar Rock Northstar Rock es una gran montaña atravesada por las vías del Brown Streak Railroad. No tiene ninguna construcción, ningún cultivo, solo alguna carretera que pasa cerca de la montaña. Aqui transcurre parte de la persecucion de la misión Local Liquor Store. Fern Ridge thumb|right|200px|La guarida de [[Catalina en Fern Ridge.]] Fern Ridge es una zona de campo situada en Red County, aquí es donde se localiza la guarida de Catalina. Aquí es donde podremos acceder a las misiones de Catalina, éstas son; First Base, Gone Courting y Made in Heaven. No ocurre nada más de interés aquí. The Panopticon The Panopticon es una pequeña zona de campo de San Andreas, que está formada por una granja y muchos caminos rurales. Aqui ocurren 2 misiones de carreras, Wu Zi Mu y Farewell, My Love (son las mismas carreras pero de diferente sentido), tambien Mike Toreno deja a Carl para que suba a un Squalo y robe un Hydra en la misión Vertical Bird. Fisher's Lagoon right|thumb|200px|Fisher's Lagoon, en [[Palomino Creek.]] Fisher's Lagoon (Laguna de los Pescadores) es una pequeñísima playa en Palomino Creek, ubicada en la isla correspondiente a Los Santos. No hay mucho que decir de este sitio, solo decir que aquí se encuentra la silla de ruedas oxidada (Rusty Wheelchair), que es un Easter Egg, al igual que los barriles tirados. Sólo hay un pequeño muelle muy rústico y una pequeña casita con una mesa, sobre la cual hay unas cajas irrompibles. En una de las ruedas de la silla se puede leer 2:30 PM. Cabe también destacar que debajo del agua de esta laguna se encuentra una de las 50 ostras esparcidas por el mapa de San Andreas. Este lugar es sinónimo de debate para los fanáticos que creen que este lago es parte del "Misterio de San Andreas" Ellos afirman que en el lago puede haber un monstruo que aparece muy pocas veces o que este lugar y Zombotech en San Fierro son claves para poder ver a un Zombi. De cualquier manera, este lugar es un detalle muy bueno para el juego y ningún jugador fanático debería perder la oportunidad de visitarle. Se dice también,que existe Leatherface, sentado en la silla de ruedas en una noche lluviosa o de niebla, pero esto es solo otro fake. Desde esta laguna, siempre y cuando hayas pasado a Las Venturas y sea fin de semana, podras iniciar un Triatlón, de no ser así, al posarte en el punto rojo, dirá "el Gallo Cluckin no está listo todavía" San Andreas Sound San Andreas Sound es una sección de agua del mar de San Andreas, que se encuentra debajo y al oeste del Puente Frederick. Es como si fuera un rio que desmboca en el mar, que es de tamaño bastante grande. Puente Frederick El Puente Frederick es un puente para trenes, que cruza desde Hankypanky Point a Las Venturas, atravesando San Andreas Sound. Está hecho de un metal marrón y no es exactamente el puente más bello de todos, ya que es superado por el Puente Kincaid, en San Fierro. Es bastante corto y está ubicado cerca del límite derecho del mapa, debajo de este puente se encuentra una de las 50 Ostras esparcidas por todo San Andreas. Lugares más importantes de Flint County Flint County forma parte del campo de San Andreas junto con Red County y Whetstone. Está pegado a Los Santos por el Este, con Whetstone por el Oeste, y con Red County por el Norte. Flint County no tiene ningún pueblo, pero tiene muchos terrenos y rutas, y también tiene una gran parte de la autopista que sale de Los Santos. Leafy Hollow thumb|right|200px|La Granja de [[The Truth.]] Leafy Hollow es la granja de The Truth. Aqui entregaremos una cosechadora en la misión Body Harvest, tambien aquí donde empezamos su segunda y última misión de Flint County, Are you going to San Fierro?, donde debemos destruir la plantación de marihuana de The Truth para evitar que la Policía descubra su plantación. San Andreas Sound right|thumb|200px|Un amanecer en [[San Andreas Sound.]] San Andreas Sound es una sección de agua del mar de San Andreas, que se encuentra debajo y al oeste del Puente Frederick. Es como si fuera un rio que desmboca en el mar, que es de tamaño bastante grande. Easter Bay Chemicals Easter Bay Chemicals es una gran fábrica dedicada al reciclaje de residuos químicos, situada al sur de San Fierro. Aquí no transcurre ningún evento importante. Lugares más importantes de Whetstone Whetstone forma parte del campo de San Andreas junto con Flint County y Red County. Se encuentra en el suroeste de San Andreas y es muy pequeño, tan solo el pequeño pueblo de Angel Pine, el Mount Chiliad, una playa desierta, y un terreno con rutas. Angel Pine right|thumb|200px|Una gran vista del amanecer en Back O' Beyond. Atrás, en un tono naranja, el [[Mount Chiliad en todo su esplendor.]] right|thumb|200px|Angel Pine, [[Whetstone, San Andreas.]] Angel Pine es un pueblo situado en la parte inferior de San Fierro (San Andreas), y el primer sitio que encontramos al llegar a San Fierro por medio del arresto policial en Los Santos. Desde allí conocimos a The Truth en un hotel y se va hacia el Mount Chiliad. Es una zona pobre con caravanas y algunos bosques circundantes. Es bastante solitario. Alrededor de Angel Pine hay una serie de rutas dirigidas a The Panopticon, zona desde la cual ingresas al territorio de Los Santos. San Andreas Sound San Andreas Sound es una sección de agua del mar de San Andreas, que se encuentra debajo y al oeste del Puente Frederick. Es como si fuera un rio que desmboca en el mar, que es de tamaño bastante grande. Mount Chiliad right|thumb|200px|El Monte Chiliad, [[Flint County, San Andreas.]] Mount Chiliad es la montaña más alta de toda la Saga Grand Theft Auto. Se encuentra en el oeste del estado de San Andreas, y forma parte del campo. El Monte Chiliad es muy colosal y grande, y por eso tiene muchos tramos distintos, es como una montaña de verdad. Este monte está compuesto por tierra y rocas grandes, desde lejos es como una gran piedra puesta en el suelo. Está más alto que las nubes, por ello cuando estamos encima de él no se ve nada más abajo. Aquí solo ocurre la misión Badlands. Los tramos del Mount Chiliad Tramos bajos Los tramos bajos son unos caminos agobiantes, es cuando tratamos de hacer una subida al monte para divertirnos, pero de divertimiento no hay mucho: Hay muchos sitios donde posiblemente haya una caída, son precipicios y puentes estrechos, que agobian al que sigue éste camino. Por ese tramo hay florestas en los laterales del monte, y en una de ellas hay un chalet secreto, donde tenemos que ir en la misión Badlands. Los tramos bajos son muy estrechos solo se pueden pasar con motos se divide por 2 uno muy extrecho y una mas ancho uno entran carros y otro solo motos es difícil pasar con carro en el extrecho. Por la Mitad Por la mitad hay muchos caminos, pero no son tan precipicios como las trampas de los tramos bajos. Tampoco debemos llegar aquí y ir rápido por ser más flojo, cualquiera que vaya rápido y sin frenos tendrá un largo viaje hacia el suelo, y probablemente se muera. Hay que seguir yendo despacio con el vehículo adecuado, fijarse bien en los caminos seguidos y procurar llegar al tope. El tope del Monte La parte de más arriba del Monte Chiliad, un premio para los que logren llegar aquí. Hay una Camper y una Journey aparcadas siempre, un Paracaídas y un Chaleco antibalas. Hay una especie de balcón de madera muy grande donde hay una inscritura vieja, no se entiende que quiere decir; aunque sirve como rampa para disfrutar de una bajada rápida y eficiente del monte. El tope tiene también una Mountain Bike en medio, sirve para entrar a la misión de competir en bicicleta, el Chiliad Challenge, entrarás si es la hora de la competición,que es entre las 07:00 AM y las 18:00 PM y tienes la habilidad necesaria en bicis. Muchas veces veremos aviones cerca, puesto que es el monte más alto del juego. Tramo de Tierra Robada ﻿En Tierra Robada podrás econtrár un pequeño tramo de parte campestre que termina en el puente entre El Quebrado y Las Barrancas no es muy grande pero en el tramo transcurre la misión Monster. Tramo de Bone County ﻿El tramo de Bone County es mucho menor. Se divide por una cueva y Fort Carson. No transcurren muchas misiones. Curiosidades *Este territorio es de los pocos lugares que hay en los que no transcurre casi nada de la historia, es un lugar muy abandonado como los desiertos del mismo juego, se podria decir que fue creado para el desarrollo de pocas misiones. *Sus Peatones son granjeros, ancianos y gente de clase baja. *Entre todos sus Peatones se encuentra el famoso poblador calvo, vistiendo solo un pantalón (No lleva camiseta) y que se creía antes que era un zombie y que luego se volvería famoso en Youtube. *El personaje anteriormente citado sale en las misiones Body Harvest donde es uno de los granjeros que persiguen y disparan a CJ mientras roba una cosechadora. También en Key to Her Heart, está misión ya de Las Venturas. Sale como novio de Millie Perkins con el nombre de Benny el cual CJ mata casi al final de la misión. Curiosamente Benny llevaba un consolador en la mano. Misiones que transcurren en el Campo de San Andreas Misiones de Big Smoke *Wrong Side of the Tracks Misiones de las Triadas *Photo Opportunity Misiones de Wu Zi Mu *Ran Fa Li *Lure *Amphibious Assault Misiones de Frank Tenpenny *Badlands *Snail Trail Misiones de Catalina *First Date *Tanker Commander *First Base *Against All Odds *Gone Courting *Small Town Bank *Made in Heaven *Local Liquor Store Misiones de The Truth *Body Harvest *Are you going to San Fierro? Misiones de Cesar Vialpando *King in Exile *Wu Zi Mu *Farewell, My Love *Puncture Wounds Misiones de Mike Toreno *highjack Imágenes Shady Creeks 7.jpg Shady Creeks 6.jpg Shady Creeks 2.jpg Shady Creeks 9.jpg Shady Creeks 8.jpg Shady Creeks 3.jpg Shady Creeks 1.jpg Shady Creeks 5.jpg Shady Creeks 4.jpg Categoría:Medalla de plata Categoría:Localizaciones de San Andreas